


cats who break your spice pots

by deep_doot



Series: Spamano Shorts Collection [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ANTONIO READS BEDTIME STORIES TO HIS CAT ITS CONFIRMED, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, also lovino is so salty 24/7 he is so relatable, human AUs, i love writing romano hes so good, lovino as a fashion designer like plEASE, paco for president, romanos pov, with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino muttered a quiet, <em>“Fuck me.”</em> to himself, walking along into the kitchen to find the missing plant. Instead, he found a white cat with light-brown spots sitting in the middle of his kitchen, rolling a tomato around on the ground. The cat looked up, completely content and unfazed by his current situation. Lovino felt words building up in his throat, that weren’t too kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats who break your spice pots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laconicGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/gifts).



> "Your cat keeps getting into my house and I don't even know. Would you care to explain?" AU

Lovino was tired. He had been working all day long at work, sewing and planning and presenting, and hopefully the boss will be pleased, but he couldn’t rely on it. He had to stop at the store before going home and pick some things up. As he made his way inside, something seemed off. 

The second he stepped into his apartment, he took note of the flowerpots shattered on the ground. A line of potting soil ran from a broken clay pot, and into the kitchen. His original basil and oregano plants were shattered along with the missing plant, he just couldn’t remember which one it was. Although, he knew it was the work of an animal. 

Lovino muttered a quiet, _"Fuck me.”_ to himself, walking along into the kitchen to find the missing plant. Instead, he found a white cat with light-brown spots sitting in the middle of his kitchen, rolling a tomato around on the ground. The cat looked up, completely content and unfazed by his current situation. Lovino felt words building up in his throat, that weren’t too kind. 

“God… Fucking…. Dammit.” he growled, setting his grocery bags on the table. Lovino gave the mysterious cat a death-glare. “You’re fucking lucky I like cats, or you ass would be above my fireplace, fucker.” He stomped off, retrieving a broom and dustpan from the hallway closet. 

Luckily, Lovino kept an empty planter in his storage for the summer months so he could have his plants grow outside, but he needed to save his spices from dying. He replanted the oregano and basil next to each other, and found the half eaten sage plant on the floor of his kitchen. The odd cat remained in his kitchen, sitting on the floor in front of the tomato which it had chosen, and just watched Lovino as he cleaned everything up. 

As soon as he finished, Lovino put away his groceries away and watched the cat. The cat had a collar around its neck, and a crucifix charm dangled off of the ring attachment instead of tags. Lovino had checked all through his apartment, and he wasn’t even sure how the cat got into there in the first place. None of the windows were open, as goes for either of the doors. It baffled him. 

“I’m sure your owner will be looking around for your sorry ass soon.” Lovino narrowed his eyes. The cat rubbed up against his leg. Lovino whined, reaching down to pet it. “I hate you cat. Making me want to pet you when I really want to hate you right now.” he scoffed. 

Hours must have gone by before a knock rang from the door. Lovino was done with dinner, and just laying on his sofa with the cat. He trudged up from his lounged position and answered the door. 

A man with a distressed expression stood on the other side. He was holding onto a photo crumbled up in his hand. He had curly brown hair and a wonderfully tan complexion. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but have you seen this cat?” he said quickly, holding up a picture of the same cat that had broken into Lovino’s apartment. “He wasn’t at home and I don’t know where he went. I was asking around with the other tenants, but they haven’t seen him. I’m so worried. He wears a collar with a little crucifix on it-” 

“Oi, Oi. I’ve seen your cat all right. The little bastard broke my spice garden plants and I had to replant them.” 

The man’s eyes lit up, and a smile grew on his cheeks. “Can I come in? I want to see him!” 

Lovino stepped aside, letting the man in. He watched as the man observed his apartment, before stopping at the living room. 

“Paco!” the man cried, running into the living room. 

“Who the fuck is Paco?” Lovino went after him, shutting the front door. 

The man had sat down on the floor and was holding the cat in his arms. Lovino narrowed his eyes and rested against the doorway arch. 

“This is Paco!” he held his cat up towards Lovino, a smile as bright as the sun on his cheeks. “Thank you for making sure he was safe! I was so worried for him.” 

Lovino didn’t say anything, he just watched Paco and his owner reunite. After a moment or two, the man finally spoke back up again. 

“My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo. I live on two doors over.” Antonio stroked Paco’s fur. “I’ll repay you for what Paco has done, I don’t even know how he got out, to be honest.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t need to replace them until the summertime. It’s alright.” Lovino scowled, crossing his arms. “Lovino Vargas.” 

“What?” 

“That’s my name, asshole. Lovino Vargas is my name.” 

Antonio nodded, standing up while Paco was still in his arms. “Lovino Vargas…. As in, Feliciano Vargas’ brother, Lovino Vargas?” 

Lovino stood up straight, growling. “How the fuck do you know my brother? I swear to god if you did something to him, I will **KILL** you.” 

“No, no!! I didn’t do anything to him! I swear!” Antonio held up his free hand in surrender, hoping to live another day. “I met him while I was out to dinner with my friend Gilbert Beilschmidt and his brother Ludwig! Ludwig brought him along! I promise!” 

Lovino rolled his eyes, crossing his arms again. “Oh, _him_.” he sighed. 

Antonio nuzzled into Paco’s fuzzy fur, snorting after Paco licked his cheek. He then stared at Lovino for a good moment, chuckling. 

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Lovino hissed, taking a step back. 

“Your hair!” Antonio pointed at the single hair on Lovino’s head that curled up. “That’s so cute! How do you get that to do it like that?” 

Lovino bit his cheek, flustering. “I don’t know? It’s always been like this.” he began to stare at the floor. He didn’t say anything for a good moment afterwards, he just kept staring at the floor. 

Antonio let out a long sigh, smiling. “Well, Mr. Lovino Vargas,” he said Lovino’s name in such a way, that he couldn’t tell if it was infuriating or what. “I think it’s best that Paco and I return home. He gets cranky without his bedtime story.” He winked. 

“What the-” 

Antonio shushed him, patting Paco’s head. “He doesn’t like to talk about it. But if Paco decides to visit again, you can come get me. I’m apartment 445, if I’m not there, leave me a note. Alright?” The man smiled again, winking. “Thanks for watching Paco, Lovino. I really appreciate it.” 

Antonio walked himself to the door, but Lovino followed like a baby duck. 

“Good night Lovino, I’ll see you soon.” 

Lovino swallowed hard, trying to get a greeting across. “You too, bastard.” he paused. “And if little Paco comes over again and breaks something, then you’ll owe me.” 

Antonio laughed. “Alright Lovino, I’ll see you later.” 

Lovino watched him return to his own apartment, down the hall to the right. He slowly shut his door, thinking about all that had happened. He didn’t want to believe that he fell for the attractive man who’s cat just so happened to break into his apartment, but something told him he couldn’t lie to himself either. He had to get that little fucker Paco back if he had any chance of seeing Antonio again.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS MY GREAT BROTHER LACONICGHOST!!!!!  
> I've been meaning to write some Spamano for you but i just kinda like..... got bored while trying to find aus for it, but now its here for you forever!!!!  
> Love u forever man!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
